disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd Nebulon
'Lloyd Nebulon'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0398879/ is the titular protagonist of Lloyd in Space. He is a 13 year old alien boy from the Verdigrian species. Biography Childhood Lloyd was born in the year X14 to Nora Nebulon and Mr. Nebulon. Lloyd and his parents moved to Intrepidville in the year X21 and where Lloyd would enter 1st grade at Woxagon Elementary school, which would turn out to be the worst day of his life after being tripped by Rodney Glaxer and rejected by Brittany Boviak when Lloyd wanted to sit at her table. Of course on the same day Lloyd would meet his three best friends, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas. The rest of the day, Lloyd was enchanted by Brittany and over the following years would harbor a crush for her that eventually turned into sincere affection. Sometime after his first day in Elementary School Lloyd wrote his love message for Brittany on a tree in Intrepidville Park. However Brittany caught him and he ran off, crying and embarrassed. His mother, Nora Nebulon also hinted at when Lloyd was little he always wanted to hang around the big kids and was a complete pest to them. Brittany would eventually in his teen years, and soon become his on and off girlfriend. The Birth of Francine Sometime between the years X21 and X22, Nora gave birth to Lloyd's little sister Francine, who was born with telekinesis and more amazing powers and has since been a real pain and burden for Lloyd and his friends. Personality Lloyd is portrayed as the typical teenager. While kind and caring, he is almost constantly annoyed and teased by his telekinetic little sister, nagged by his overprotective mother, and has surprising trouble fitting in at Luna Vista Middle School, often being teased, shunned, and occasionally bullied by the many shallow and/or mean socially-powerful students he goes to school with. Lloyd has also been shown to be very brave in the face of danger and always puts his friends and family before him in these situations. Sometimes, Lloyd takes advice from his friends and they get him into a bigger problem or grounded. He is also known to have a bad temper, but at the end, he always learns his lesson. Around his three bests friends, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas, Lloyd seems to be more confident and laid back (and sometimes quite cocky). This could mean that Lloyd is only shy around those who aren't really friendly with him. Appearance Lloyd is a tall green alien with a single antenna, 3 suction cup-like fingers on each hand, and pointy ears. He wears a stripe shirt, blue pants, and yellow sneakers. Despite being an alien, he wears a helmet when he's in space. Relationships Captain Nora Nebulon Nora is Lloyd's mother and the commander of the space station, who Lloyd really looks up to. She is often nagging Lloyd and preventing him from having fun or spoiling his perfect moments. Lloyd also seems to actually admire his mom. In one episode, she saved Lloyd from a group of space pirates. They also have heartwarming moments and share a deep love for each other. Lloyd sometimes calls his mom, "mommy". Often he talks to Nora for well deserved advice. Francine Nebulon Lloyd and Francine have a typical brother-sister relationship. They are always bickering and annoying each other, but they still care and love each other and are always there for each other when needed the most. Gallery References Category:Lloyd in Space characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes